


Base

by RIARKLEGMW



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RIARKLEGMW/pseuds/RIARKLEGMW
Summary: Farkle and Maya are step siblings who are living together under the same roof.They hate each other until they discover intimacy together.





	

"I'd love to taste her." Farkle thought,while watching Maya taking shower. He couldn't get enough of her wet skin and water coming down her shaved legs.

He took off his shirt,touching his abs.He was breathing really fast,licking his lips as he was secretly observing her.He got more and more turned on while watching her washing her body,each part of her body,even the most intimate one.He closed his eyes for a second,breathing really fast,putting hand into his jeans.He couldn't resist the desire as he finally opened his eyes.He took off his jeans,just left in boxers.He felt more and more turned on each second,really hot and wet inside.

"You need me inside of you." He thought,while the thing in his boxers was getting turned on.

Maya was taking care of her body,which caught Farkle's eyes and made him breath even faster.

"Oh,you know how to do it." He said slowly.

Hours later...

Farkle was taking shower,with doors half open.Maya was there,the sound of shower took her attention.She had to see what's going on behind those doors.And she saw...naked Farkle...taking shower.

He was hot and sexy.Maya couldn't stop looking at him,at his wet perfect abs,as if she wanted to join him.  
She went back to her room.

She took off her clothes,left in panties and bra and went to bed,thinking about what she saw.  
Farkle did the same,he was in bed,shirtless,under blanket,with one hand under blanket.He was doing something he thought he needed to do.

"Oh,I just need to fuck her."He almost yelled as he stopped doing it.

He began breathing really fast,feeling releaved and better.


End file.
